SKETLIA
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Kegilaan Author bersama para nation di dalam FF SKETLIA BROOOOO/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE BROOO!
1. Chapter 1

**SKETLIA**

**Disclaimer: Sampe seluruh koruptor di dunia ditangkep Hetalia tetep milik Hidekaxu Himaruya**

**Genre: Humor, Parody (Kalo gak? Apalagi coba?)**

**Warning: OOC akut, typo, abal, gaje, nista, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

**Chapter 1: Kegilaan Author 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scence 1: Super Sarung?**

**America and England**

Di siang hari, terlihat America sedang memakai baju Superman yang… berjubah sarung?

"Iggy! Iggy! Coba liat gua!" panggil America sambil lompat-lompat.

"Ngapa,git?!" England noleh ke America. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mana ada Superman jubahnya sarung bego!"

"Ada kok. Liat aja sendiriu. Tuuuuuhh…" America nunjuk ke belakang.

Terlihat Superman yang berjubah sarung yang sedang menangkap penjahat. England sweatdrop.

**Scence 2: Jemuran**

**Netherland and Fem!Indonesia**

Suatu hari, Indonesia lagi jemurin bajunya Netherland. Kemudian Netherland datang.

"Nesia, mana baju-baju gua?!" tanya Netherland ketus.

"Masih basah. Wong jemurannya kecil kayak gini, mana cukup buat baju lo yang bejibun-jibun kayak gitu!" jawab Indonesia kesal.

"Cih! Gua nggak mau tahu, pokoknya baju-baju gua harus udah kering pas gua balik!" Ucap Netherland ketus dan meninggalkan Indonesia.

1 jam kemudian…

"Nesia, baju-baju gua uadah kering belom?!" tanya Netherland.

"Bentar lagi Net!" jawab Indonesia. Kamera menyorot ke atas, dan terlihatlah Indonesia lagi jemurin baju Netherland di tiang bendera.

"Ajegile lu! NGAPAIN JEMURIN BAJU GUA DI TIANG BENDERA!?" teriak Netherland. Indonesia nyengir kuda. Capslock punya warnet rusak.

**Scence 3: Panjang!**

**Latvia, Estonia, and Norway**

Suatu hari, Latvia dan Estonia sedang berusaha mengambil layangan Latvia yang nyangkut di pohon dengan galah.

"Aduh, nggak nyampe lagi."keluh Latvia sambil berusaha menggapai layangannya. Estonia bingung.

Lewatlah Norway."Hmm… sepertinya galah anak itu kependekan. Biar saya hipnotius biar jadi panjang. Konsen**terasi**. Jadi panjang… panjang… PANJANG!"

"Yah sepertinya saya salah hipnotis. Lebih baik saya kabur aja." Norway pun kabur.

Kamera menyorot Latvia yang…*glek* kakinya jadi panjang bener.

"Aku kenapa ini?!" Latvia histeris.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Estonia berteriak dengan dramatisnya.

**Iklan bro**

Lain

Dapatkan 100 galah sakti + es the

Donlod Lain sekarang atau 50 tahun lagi #dor

Sunslime

Rambut kasar dan bernida keesokan harinya

Pon Beauty And The Beast

Kulit hitam bernoda keesokan harinya

**Selse bro**

**Scence 4: Bencana Nasi Goreng**

**China and Italian brothers**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Italy bersaudara mengunjungi China yang sedang masak nasi goreng. China melempar-lem[par nasgor dari penggorengan.

"Waah… China hebat vee~" puji Italy. Romano hanya bisa meng-Hmmp!

" Itu belum apa-apa, aru. Liat yang ini. **CIAAAAAAAATTTT!**" China melempar nasgornya sekuat tenaga.

Suiiiinggg….

Kamera menyorot penggorengan China. Dan Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Kosong melompong bagaikan sapi ompong #plak

"Hei, ke mana nasgorku, aru?" tanya China bingung.

Kamera lalu menyorot Italian brothers yang dihujani nasgor baru mateng.

"PANAS VEEEEEEEEE!". "PANAAAAAASSS!"

**Scence 5: Terbang!**

**Spain and Prussia**

Suatu hari, Spain dan Prussia sedang melihat ganasnya hujan badai di balik pintu kaca.

"Papan namanya!" teriak Prussia melihat papan nama toko yang terbang. Spain merinding.

"Pintu kayu dan pohon juga?!" teriak Prussia lagi. Spain melotot.

"Sampai gedung juga bisa diterbangkan?!" Prussia histeris.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh deh." Keta Spain menyadari sesuatu.

Mereka melihat sekeliling mereka. Dan menemukan jawaban bahwa… Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"TERNYATA YANG DITERBANGKAN ITU KITA!"

"INI TIDAK AWESOME!~ TOLOOOOOOOOONG!"

Spain dan Prussia pun berteriak-teriak histeris layaknya orgil.

**End**

**(Dengan gajenya)**

Gyahahaha absurd banget ya. Beta dapet ide buat nulis cerita ini pas nonton Sketsa, dan lahirlah FF sarab ini. Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau kata-kata yang tidak berkenan, maklum beta ngerjain FF ini di warnet, jadi **DURASI BRO!**

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE! SAYONARA! DAN SALAM AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 2: Kegilaan Author 2

**SKETLIA**

**Disclaimer: Sampe seluruh koruptor di dunia ditangkep Hetalia tetep milik Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre: Humor, Parody (Kalo nggak? Apalagi coba?)**

**Warning: OOC akut, typo, abal, gaje, nista, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

**Chapter 2: Kegilaan Author 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 6: Ibu Peri Kampretus**

**Poland, China and Russia**

Suatu hari, China mau pindahan. Namun, di mana monil yang akan membawa barang-barangnya yang sebagian besar adalah boneka Hello Kitty itu?

"Russia, kamu di mana, aru?" tanya China melalui Hpnya.

"_Maaf China, aku nggak bisa dateng, da~"_

"_Menikah!Menikah!menikah!"_

"_Eh, udahan ya, da~"_

China menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas. "Gimana nih, aru?" pikir China bingung.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah ibu peri Poland. Triiiiiiiing...

"China, like, ada apa?" tanya ibu peri Poland yang menggunakan gaun pink alay, pita pink alay, dan memegang tongkat yang alay sekali.

"Eh, ibu- Hueeeek! Gini, aku mau pindah rumah, tapi nggak ada yang bisa bawaiin barang-barangku, aru. Kan, nggak mungkin barang-barang segede** gajah **kayak gini dibawa pake motor, aru." Jelas China sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh gitu. Like, Biar ibu peri Poland yang selesain masalah ini." Ibu peri Poland mengayunkan tongkat alaynya. "Semriwing, semriwing, semriwing~"

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

"Gimana? Sekarang, totally, bisa dibawakan?" tanya ibu peri Poland dengan alay.

""Iya sih, aru. Tapi, barang-barangku nggak usah dikecilin juga kali, aru!" pekik China histeris.

Kamera menjauhkan pandangannya. Dan terlihatlah barang-barang China, kulkas, sofa, tv, boneka Hello Kitty, dan sebangsanya(?) jadi kecil kayak mainan buat boneka berbi. Ibu peri Poland nyengir kuda dan langsung digampar China dengan woknya.

**Scene 7: Rock n Roll BABY!**

**BTT**

Di sebuah panggung, BTT yang merupakan sebuah band sedang menyanyikan lagu rock. Prussia sebagai drummer, France sebaga gitaris, dan Spain sebagai vokalis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Spain dan Prussia dengan semangat yang membara. Sementara France main gitarnya sambil ketakutan.

"Lu ngapa, bro? Mainnya yang lebih semangat dong. Penontonnya aja semangat banget sampe lompat-lompat gitu." Tunjuk Spain.

"Spain, mereka itu bukannya semangat, tapi udah dari sononya! Liat tuh!" terika France ngeri. Spain nengok, begitu pula dengan (si asem) Prussia.

Kamera menjauhkan pandangan. Dan, MEIN GOTT! Penontonnya ternyata adalah pocong-pocong yang lagi lompat-lompat.

"AAAAA! POCOOOOOONG!". "TAK AWESOMEEE!". "APA GUA BILANG?!"

**Scene 8: Warteg Keliling Oy!**

**German brothers, England, France, dan American brothers**

Suatu hari, ada 2 orang kakak beradik yang jualan beer dan kentang. Ok, itu aneh. Mereka adalah Prussia dan Germany.

"BEEEEERR!" teriak si asem Prussia #gampared

"Kentang!" teriak Germany gaje #dibom

Lalu, datanglah England dan France. Karena kasihan, England membeli beer dan kentang Prussia dan Germany. Setelah itu, Germany dan Prussia pergi lagi.

"Eh, frog, mereka kasihan ya. Hari panas kayak gini, masih tetep jualan." Kata England.

"Ohohonhonhonhon~ Itu belum apa-apa, Angleterre. Coba liat ke belakang..." tunjuk France. England nengok.

Kamerapun menyorot ke belakang. Dan TERLIHATLAH! America lagi keliling sambil ngangkat wartegnya dengan tangan kosong! Sekali lagi AMERICA NGANGKAT WARTEGNYA DENGAN TANGAN KOSONG!

"Yo! Ayo makan di warteg hero yang hebat ini!" promosi America dengan semangat dan idiot. England dan France sweatdrop.

"Jangan lupakan aku..." ujar sebuah suara yang sangat lirih. Jangan-jangan HANTU! Oh salah itu Canada bersama Kumajirou.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kumajirou.

"Aku Canada..." jawab Canada lirih.

**Iklan, bro**

Toko ancur. com.

Jual barang-barang rongsokan di sini

Lambat, sulit, mahaaall...*alay mode:on*

Kelirmen

Rambut kotor secara total

Ketombe terus bermunculan

Motol

Kebusukan 5-in-1

Membuat bau busuk tahan lebih lama

**Selse, bro**

**Scene 9: Toilet**

**Austria, Hungary, Thailand, and Denmark**

Suatu hari, Austria dan hungary sedang makan bakso milik Pak Thailand. Hungary menuang banyak saos cabe di baksonya.

"Hungary, cabenya jangan banyak-banyak, nanti sakit perut," kata Austria memperingatkan.

"Udah, nggak pa pa." Ujar Hungary dan mulai memakan baksonya. Tiba-tiba, Hungary memegang perutnya. "Aduh! Aku sakit perut nih. Aku cari toilet dulu yah."

"Tuh kan." Kata Austria.

"Nggak usah dicari, tungguin aja, ana. Ntar toiletnya juga dateng, ana." Kata Thailand sang penjual bakso.

"Hah? Dateng?" Austria dan Hungary bingung.

"Iya, dateng, ana. Tuuuuuuhh~" tunjuk Thailand ke belakang dan melanjutkan mencuci mangkoknya.

Austria dan Hungary nengok. Kamera menyorot ke belakang. Dan terlihatlah Denmark yang membawa-bawa sebuah toilet sambil jalan.

"Yo, toiletnya! Toiletnya! Toiletnya!" teriak Denmark riang gembira seperti anak gembala #dor

Austria dan Hungary sweatdrop. Thailand anteng-anteng aja nyuci mangkok.

**Scene 10: Kuntilank Modern**

**Male!Indonesia and S. Korea**

Suatu hari, Indonesia dan S. Korea sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan yang terkenal angker di malam hari, dan terkenal engkar di siang hari #DOR

"I-I-Indonesia... aku takut, da ze." Kata S. Korea sambil terus merapat pada Indonesia saking ketakutannya.

"Santai aja sih. Lu kan Laki." Kata Indonesia santai.

"Ta...tapi, aku takut, da ze." Balas S. Korea.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis Kuntilanak lagi nangis.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~"

"In..Indonesia, itu ada suara tangis kuntilanak. Pasti itu kuntilanak mau nakutin aku, da ze." Ujar S. Korea ketakutan.

Indonesia senyum dipaksain. "S. Kore, lu jangan ge-er deh. Mereka tuh nangis, bukan mau nakutin lo. Tapi, gara-gara itu!" Indonesia nunjuk ke samping. S. Korea nengok.

Kamera menyorot ke samping. Dan TERNYATA! Para Kuntilanak itu nangis gara-gara nonton drama Korea.

"Ah! Drama Korea! Aku juga mau nonton, da ze!" S. Korea pun ikutan nonton bareng para kuntilanak itu.

Indonesia sweatdrop. "Ke mana ketakutanmu tadi...?"

**L****a fin**

**(Dengan dodolnya)**

**OMAKE:**

**Scene 10,5: Klaim (lanjutan "Kuntilanak Modern")**

S. Korea dan para kuntilanak masih asik menonton drama Korea. Sementara Indonesia nyaris tidur karena ia kurang menyukai drama Korea (Walaupun rakyatnya sangat menggilai drama Korea).

Tiba-tiba, S. Korea menggebrak meja yang entah datang darimana

BRAAAK!

"DRAMA KOREA BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA ZE!" klaim S. Korea dan langsung dirajam Indonesia dengan bambunya.

"NAMANYA JUGA DRAMA KOREA, YA JELAS DARI KOREA, BEGO!" tereak Indonesia. S. Korea ketakutan seperempat mati (?). Para Kuntilanak sudah hilang entah ke mana. Kaca kamera milik Pak kameramen pecah. Dan capslock author jebol.

**F****ine**

Ok, beta tahu sekali kalau FF ini semakin absurb dan nggak jelas. Tapi, beta tetep mau mengupdate FF sesat ini karena beta suka! Oh ya, waktunya bales review!

**Kiniro-chan:**

Wah! Beta SENANG sekali anda ketawa membaca FF beta yang begitu absurb ini! Itu artinya beta berhasil! Yey! *joget Caisar* Eh? Anda juga punya FF seperti beta? Kapan-kapan beta buka deh!

Oke, beta rasa cukup sekian dulu. Maaf bila ada kata-kata tidak berkenan dan TYPOS!

Salam awesome dan sampai jumpa *Mario Teguh mode:on*


	3. Chapter 3: Kegilaan Author 3

**SKETLIA**

**Disclaimer: Sampe seluruh koruptor di dunia ditangkep Hetalia tetep milik Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre: Humor, Parody (Kalo nggak? Apalagi coba?)**

**Warning: OOC akut, typo, abal, gaje, nista, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

**Chapter 3: Kegilaan Author 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scence 11: Gelandangan**

**Male!Brazil and Italy**

Suatu hari, tim sepak bola Heta United akan bertanding dengan tim sepak bola kota sebelah. Brazil, sang pelatih tim Heta United cemas karena England, sang gelandangan tidak hadir.

"Waduh! Si England nggak hadir lagi." Ujar Brazil. "Woi, Italy!" panggilnya.

Italy datang. "Ada apa, vee?"

"Si England yang posisinya gelandangan kagak hadir. Lu cariin gantinya geh?" titah Brazil.

"Gelandangan, vee?" ulang Italy.

"Iya. Udah cepet sono!" titah Brazil dan mengejarkan 'sesuatu' di kertasnya. TTS kali #gaploked

Italy pergi dengan riangnya.

3 menit kemudian...

"Vee~ aku udah bawain gelandangan, vee~" kata Italy dengan riang.

"Mana?... Astaga! MAKSUD GUE BUKAN GELANDANGAN YANG ITU!" tereak Brazil stress.

Kamera menyorot Italy dan 'gelandangan' itu. Dan TERNYATA! Gelandangan yang dibawa Italy adalah GELANDANGAN BENERAN YANG COMPANG CAMPING BAJUNYA sodara-sodara sebangsa maupun tidak setanah airku... #tampared

Brazil mengamuk. Italy berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya Matahari ke Bumi #DOR Gelandangan yang diketahui bernama Seborga itu guling-gulingan di tanah dan menjadi semakin dekil.

**Scence 12: Mari Membaca Peta!**

**America (Rambo), Mexico, and Fem!Andora**

Suatu hari Ramerica dan Mexico sedang tersesat di dalam hutan. Untungnya mereka membawa peta. Ruginya mereka nggak bisa baca peta.

"ARGH! Masa HERO yang hebat ini kesesat di hutan! F**K!" sumpah Ramerica.

Mexico berpikir. "Ah! Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membaca peta!"

"Beneran, Mex?" tanya Ramerica.

"Iya. Tunggu dulu ya, kupanggilin." Mexico pergi.

100 menit kemudian... (WTF?!)

"Ramerica, ini dia orangnya!" pekik Mexico gaje sambil membawa seseorang.

"Ma-NA?! WOT DE PAK IS DET?!" tereak Ramerica dengan ALAYNYA dan NGACONYA.

Kamera menyorot ke belakang. Dan TERLIHATLAH! Yah, terlihatlah... Dorandora the Explorer!

"Mau ke mana kita? Ke gunung! Mau ke mana kita? Ke gunung!" seru Dorandora the Explorer dengan riangnya.

Ramerica makan burger sambil ngelus dada (?). Mexico ngikutin Dorandora the Explorer aja. Dorandora the Explorer nyanyi dengan riangnya. Dan author mendapat ide FF baru (Massa: NGACO!).

**Scence 13: Hati-Hati Menembak**

**Male!Indonesia and Paijo (OC)**

Suatu hari, di jaman perjuangan mempertahankan kemerdekaan Indonesia, Paijo sedang ngamuk karena Netherlands ingin menjajah Indonesia lagi.

"AKU KESAL! AAAAAAAAAA!"

**DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR!**

Paijo menembak dengan brutal ke angkasa luar angkasa #Plak

Tiba-tiba, Indonesia dateng dengan ngos-ngosan kayak abis bunge jumping di Krakatau #injekked

"Jo, berenti nembak, Jo!" seru Indonesia.

"Emangnya napa sih?! Aku kan KESAL!" tereak Paijo.

**DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR! DOR!DOR!**

"UDAH JO! KASIAN MEREKANYA ITU!" pekik Indonesia sambil nunjuk ke depan. Paijo ngeliat.

Kamera menyorot ke depan. Dan TERLIHATLAH! Kuntilanak, tuyul, Gatotkaca, nenek sihir, Superman. Pocong, dan makhluk sebangsanya jatuh terkapar di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Paijo melongo. Indonesia nyumon suster ngesot buat ngobatin makhluk-makhluk itu.

**Iklan bro**

Kartu Zwei

Jadi negara itu menyenangkan

Tapi, susah dijalanin

Think again

Rokok

Bumbu one-in-all (?)

Hambarkan masakan

Sun rise

Hoeeek! Dan nggak bermutu-tu-tu-tu #gebuked

**Selse bro**

**Other: Kok sedikit bro?**

**Masbulo bro? *dark aura***

**Other: Ng-nggak bro.**

**Scence 14: Pembatas di Masjid 1**

**Arab, Saudi Arabia, Qatar, Brunei, Oman**

Suatu hari, di masjid Heta, para nation muslim ingin sholat. Namun, pembatas antara umat laki-laki dengan umat perempuannya kok nggak ada?

Pak ustad Arab mikir. Tiba-tiba, lewatlah Saudi Arabia, Qatar, Brunei, dan Oman.

"Woi! Lu orang sini geh!" panggil pak ustad Arab (Ini beneran Pak ustad atau mafia?).

"Ngapa pak ustad Arab?" tanya Saudi Arabia dkk.

"Kalian orang cariin pembatas buat umat laki sama umat wanita geh." Ujar pak ustad.

"Pembatas ya... Oke, Pak ustad Arab." Jawab Saudi Arabia dkk dan pergi.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Gimana? Pembatasnya udah daoet belom?" tanya pak ustad Arab yang baru dateng.

" Udah dong, pak. Ini dia!" tereak Qatar dan Brunei riang gembira.

Pak ustad Arab ngeliat. "Astafirulloh! (Maaf jika tulisannya salah, author bukan muslim) Maksud saya bukan pembatas yang itu juga kali!"

Kamera menjauhkan pandangan. Dan TERNYATA! Saudi Arabia dkk make garis pembatas polisi yang warna kuning itu. Sekali lagi, GARIS PEMBATAS POLISI BRO!

Pak ustad Arab jeduk-jedukin kepala di tembok.

**Scence 15: Pembatas di Masjid 2**

**Arab, Saudi Arabia dkk, and Taiwan**

Setelah kejadian di scence 14, pak ustad Arab menyuruh Saudi Arabia dkk mencari pembatas Masjid lagi.

Pak ustad Arab datang lagi. "Gimana? Pembatasnya udah diganti kan?"

"Udah dong, Pak!" jawab Saudi Arabia dkk gembira.

Pak ustad Arab ngeliat. "Astaga! Nggak usah make ginian juga kali!" pekiknya stress.

Kamera menjauhkan pandangan. Dan TERLIHATLAH! Sebuah kaen bertuliskan:

"**RUMAH MAKAN IBU TAIWAN"**

"**MAGNYUS OY!"**

Dijadikan pembatas Masjid.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah Ibu Taiwan selaku pemilik kaen itu.

"Woi! Balikin kaen gua!" tereak ibu Taiwan ngamuk.

Kemudian, Pak ustad Arab, dan Saudi Arabia dkk diamuk oleh ibu Taiwan

**THE END**

**(Dengan kacaunya)**

Pojok curcol author:

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE BROOOO! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! WOOOO #geplaked

Lanjut, beta senang sekali karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya beta bisa update! Sebelum curcolan beta mulai ngaco, mari kita membalas review:

**TsundereNeko****: **Hahaha! Beta senang karena anda senang *nggak nyambung* Eh?! Anda jarang nemu FF kayak gini?! Sesesesesese (Ketawa beta emang kayak gini selain 'hahaha' memang mirip Prussia, dan ini kenyataan)

**Yuki Hiiro: **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF sarab ini! Anda hobi pokerface ya? Beta juga pas ngetiknya ketawa kayak Prussia biar nggak dikira orgil. Oke, ini sudah diupdate!

**HannySyra9: **Yah kasihan kau Canada... Beta sangat senang anda tertawa! Beta sendiri juga ketawa di scence si Indo sama S. Korea XD Te-terimakasih banyak FF beta dibilang awesome dan nggak kalah dengan Sketsa asli *nangis bahagia* Ini sudah update!

**Kiniro-chan: **Kebanyakan romance yah? Di fandom yang mana ya? Beta jadi penasaran. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle: **Hati-hati, nanti kotak tertawa aanda rusak loh! XD Iya, iya ini sudah lanjut

Uooooohhh! Ada 5 orang yang ngereview! YEAH! *joget Caisar* Beta harap chapter kali ini cukup menghibur para reader karena beta membuat ini di sekolah dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, atau tidak beta harus berhadapan dengan GURU KILLER sekolah beta! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!

Akhir kata review oke?

Salam awesome dan sampai jumpa *Mario Teguh mode:on*


End file.
